The troubles of Hermione Jean Granger
by thetruehogwartschampion
Summary: Dramione
1. Discovered

Hermione was walking back through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts. She had just finished an essay on bezoars for Snape. She felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned round and saw Draco Malfoy smiling at her.  
"You dropped your book," he said. Hermione checked her books.  
"No, I have all of them here," Hermione replied. Draco spun her round so she was facing him and pushed the books on the ground.  
"What was that for you-" Hermione didn't get the chance to finish as Draco had already put is tongue into her mouth. Hermione tried to push him away – but then she started to kiss him back. She slowly started to unbutton his shirt. They were now leaning against a wall - Draco with his shirt off, and Hermione with her blouse being unbuttoned by Draco. Now they were rolling on the floor. Harry and Ron cheerfully walked around the corner and stopped dead.  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.  
"With Draco!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Argh… get off me you filthy mudblood!" Draco shouted. Hermione had a puzzled look on her face.  
"You started it!"  
"Did not! Why would_ I_ want _you know _with you!" Draco said protectively.  
Hermione buttoned up her blouse, picked up her books and stormed out of the corridor. Harry and Ron looked with disgust at Draco and continued back to the Gryffindor Common room.


	2. Kiss and Tell

When Harry and Ron got back to the Gryffindor Common room they assumed Hermione had gone straight to bed. Actually, when she had turned the corner she had ducked behind a suit of armour, and watched Harry and Ron walk past. When they had gone she had stood up and gone back to Draco.  
"Stand up," Hermione said.  
"I s'pose you want some answers," Draco sighed as he stood up.  
"No, I want you to come with me," she told him.  
Draco eagerly followed her into a deserted secret passage. Hermione kicked off her shoes, took her blouse off and pulled down her skirt. Draco meanwhile was pulling off his shirt and taking his trousers off. Hermione leaped onto Draco before he even had a chance to pull his socks off…

After a few hours Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room wearing Draco's shirt. She went straight to bed tip-toeing past the other beds she wasn't quite enough though. Lavender Brown sat up and immediately said, "Who was it then?"  
Hermione looked embarrassed, "W-what do you mean?"  
"Hermione you may be the cleverest in the year – but it's a bit obvious when you're wearing a Slytherin boy's shirt,"  
"Oh, yeah," Hermione said looking down at the shirt, "Draco Malfoy,"  
"No way!" Parvati Patil said. Hermione looked round in shock. It appeared the whole dormitory was awake and had been listening to the conversation.


	3. Amnesia

"So what was last night about, Herm?" asked an inquisitive Ron, as he wolfed down some hash browns.

"Yeah, Hermione, what did Fay Dunbar do?" inquired Harry.

"Let's just say she doesn't need to use Stupefy to get Draco Malfoy down," said a passing Parvati.

"What's she mean by that? Oh right!" said a sniggering Ron. Just as Harry and Ron had stopped laughing Pansy Parkinson came over to the trio with a pained expression on her face,

"Draco wants his shirt back," she turned around and quickly hurried back to the Slytherin table. Harry and Ron let out a rage of laughter that even turned a few heads. Hermione sunk down in her seat, her face was scarlet.

Hermione had never wanted to leave Hogwarts so badly, and was relieved when the Christmas holidays came. She had received many presents from people she hardly knew. A lot of them were pictures of Draco. She hadn't told her parents what had happened, and she didn't intend to.

But they were her parents – and they could tell something was up. She eventually told them. They tried not to make a big thing out of it, but they could tell they were worried.

She went back to Hogwarts with a huge weight off her chest. She expected everyone to be coming over to her and mocking her that term, but not one person even raised their eyebrows at her when Draco passed in the corridor. They all seemed to have forgotten – or they are pretending to forget.


	4. Sick

BLEARGH! Hermione puked all over her bed. BLEARGH! It poured onto the floor. BLEARGH! People were waking up. BLEARGH! Hermione tried to stand up. BLEARGH! She made her way to the toilet. BLEARGH! It splashed into the toilet. Hermione slumped onto the floor, sick drooling out of her mouth. She looked at the clock on the wall 4:30am. Why was she sick? She couldn't be sick. She couldn't miss any lessons – it would mean she didn't get 100% attendance. BLEARGH!  
"Thank you, Miss Patil. I know what sick looks like – I don't need graphic descriptions. No I don't want to know what it smells like; in fact I can smell it from here," Professor McGonagall came striding into the toilet. Parvati and the other girls lurking behind her.  
"Come on Miss Granger off to the Hospital Wing"  
"But, Professor, I can't. I can't miss any lessons – my N.E.W.T.s depend on it!"  
"Hermione Granger! You will come with me to the Hospital Wing! You are ill whether you like it or not!"


End file.
